Caprichos del destino
by Lady M.P
Summary: Luego de la aventura en PUNK HAZARD los mugiwara ahora emprendían nuevo rumbo hacia dressrosa. Pero por un pequeño accidente ahora se encontraban en medio de la nada, nadie sabia que ese seria el primer eslabón de una cadena de eventos que lo llevarían a extraños sucesos mas tarde -universo semialternativo-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_~ Que los rayos del amanecer borren todo recuerdo que tengas ~_

Fue lo último que escuche, lo único que recuerdo

-mira papá es una niña- un niño se acercaba a mi, se veía mayor que yo como de 8 años, cabello violáceo y su ropa toda rasgada y sucia.

-no te acerques hijo- ese debía ser el padre, su tono de voz revelaba algo de alerta y miedo.

-pero papa…- el niño parecía preocupado por mi, hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su padre y se quedo mirándome mientas se acercaba de a poco.

-detente hijo, no sabemos si es una de las trampas del enemigo- el hombre parecía mayor de los 30, de alta estatura y barba larga, detuvo al chico agarrándolo de una mano.

El chico me miro una vez mas y dijo –pero papá mírala necesita ayuda- sonaba triste y en sus ojos se notaba compasión.

Odiaba esa mirada y su tono de voz, pero él tenia razón necesitaba ayuda. Me encontraba en una costa recostada boca abajo, con la cabeza a un lado, mantenía la mirada sin vida hacia el mar, no recordaba nada, ni de donde vengo, ni porque estaba ahí, ni mucho menos quien era…no tenia fuerzas para moverme, como si alguien o algo me arrebatara toda mi energía de un solo golpe, parte de mi brazo derecho estaba quemado sin remedio, y mi ropa estaba en las mismas condiciones que la del chico a mi lado. El padre se compadeció de mí, me cargo en brazos, alejándome del mar, el niño agarro lo que serian mis pertenencias que se encontraban a mi lado.

Tenia tan solo 5 años en ese entonces y hasta ahora sigo con la misma pregunta en mi cabeza… ¿porque?

holis como estan? espero que les aya gustado el principio de lo que espero sea una gran historia n.n

quiero aclarar que esta historia ya lo habia subido hace tiempo pero lo habia borrado por cuestiones (probles en el guion, mala interpretacion, etc) esta vez creo haber mejorado, espero que les guste XD


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Declaimer**__**: **__**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

**Caprichos del destino**

**Capitulo I**

Tras la gran aventura de los mugiwara en PUNK HAZARD, aprendían nuevo rumbo hacia Dressrosa.

El mar se encontraba tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo.

-¿nami sucede algo?-pregunto robin, al ver a la navegante con el ceño fruncido, observando su mapa.

-…-

-¿nami?- intento otra vez.

-no puede ser…no-solo susurro, volvió a su atención al Log Pose, y sus ojos se abrieron de furia -¡LUFFY!-grito la navegante rompiendo la calma del ambiente.

El pelinegro sabiendo lo que se esperaba echó a correr, pero fue fácilmente atrapado por Sanji, quien lo llevo de la oreja ante Nami.

-luffy ¿tienes algo que decirme?-pregunto serenamente.

-…n-no-era obvio que no sabia mentir, desvió su mirada y empezó a sudar

-no pues entonces…- sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y un aura roja la rodeaba –ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA-al terminar golpeo a luffy dejándolo en el sueño con varios chichones.

-do ziento- pudo decir antes de tirarse en el suelo.

-luffy ¡resiste!- Chopper y Ussop fueron al rescate.

-y ustedes tampoco se me van a escapar, seguro que tienen algo que ver- dijo Nami dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a los recién llegados.

-nami-swan si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a golpearlos- se ofreció Sanji revoloteando alrededor con corazones en los ojos.

Robin carraspeo haciendo notar su presencia, Sanji giro y dio su atención hacia la morena.

-mi Robin-cwan- esta ves revoloteo alrededor de ella.

-buen intento Sanji pero te eh visto-dijo alejándose de él y yendo con Nami.

El rubio quedo arrodillado en el suelo, lloriqueando y tartamudeando –te-te equivocas-

Hacia más de una semana que Robin y Sanji se convirtieron en novios, sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación, ya que, el cocinero de amor había sido "atrapado", y siendo más difícil para los que lo conocían sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil para él cuando atracaran en otra isla y viera otra muchacha bonita y querer adularla.

Robin era celosa, de eso no cabía la menor duda pero confiaba en que Sanji podría con ello.

Robin se dirigió con Nami

-Nami quiere decir que estamos-

-perdidos- finalizo la frase fijando su vista en el horizonte –según mis cálculos tendríamos que estar en Dressrosa hace un día, pero se ve que alguien…- ahora miro al lado de sus compañeros golpeados-jugo con el timón y ahora nos encontramos en -trago saliva- la zona desabitada- volvió a su vista en el horizonte.

-¿la zona desabitada?- pregunto Sanji que se acerco con curiosidad.

-si, es un lugar donde los barcos no deben nunca estar, el viento es muy leve y el mar es muy tranquilo…además temo que la próxima isla que veamos será dentro de varias semanas- dictamino la navegante.

-pero ¿no hay alguna manera de salir de este lugar?-pregunto Sanji.

-Es imposible-respondió, esta vez Robin -cuando entras en esta zona, es como estar en un deja vu, simplemente es lo mismo en todas partes no sabes donde dirigirte para salir de la ilusión- contesto Robin dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Sanji! Trata de hacer rendir la comida como para una o dos semanas- ordeno Nami, Sanji asintió con la cabeza -yo tratare de sacarnos de aquí lo antes posible- dijo Nami dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero-

-BARCO A LA VISTA-grito Zoro desde la torre de vigía.

-genial deben ser otros idiotas que se perdieron-dijo Nami volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-OOH genial quizás puedan ayudarnos- dijo Luffy -OOYE HOLA!- comenzó a agitar las manos al aire, y el barco se acerco y todos los mugiwara salieron a ver.

-luffy idiota puede ser una trampa- dijo Ussop, demasiado tarde porque el barco estaba al lado del suyo.

No había nadie en la cubierta y estaba muy silencioso.

-¡HOLA!-llamo luffy, y entonces una puerta se abrió.

Una persona con una capa con capucha marrón se presento.

-…- el sujeto no dijo nada.

-¿qui-quien eres?-pregunto Ussop detrás de Zoro.

-oooh que suerte tengo -dijo el sujeto -que suerte la mía de encontrarme justo con los Sombrero de paja -dicho esto todos se pusieron guardia.

_-"esa vos…"-_pensó nami acercándose a la orilla del barco, miro al sujeto-¡AKIO!-esbozo una gran sonrisa al decirlo.

La persona se destapo la cara y dejo ver a un hombre mayor; alto, tenia el pelo largo violeta oscuro, en su ojo derecho tenia un parche y el otro se distinguía claramente una mirada encantadora; Vestía una camisa negra con un cinturón marrón y jeans del mismo color, curiosamente no traía calzado.

-Nami cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿akio?- preguntaron los presentes.

Pero la navegante los ignoro siguió viendo al chico con una mirada extraña rara algunos, conocida para otros.

Despertó de su encanto -ven sube- y el joven se convirtió en polvo y apareció el Sunny con mucha facilidad. Sorprendió a los presentes ante tal acción.

-Akio! que bueno verte, me alegro que te encuentres mejor -la navegante se lanzo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo y el correspondió al abrazo -

-si estoy mejor nami, gracias- le dijo tiernamente y con una dulce sonrisa

-etto...lamento interrumpirlos pero...-Ussop fue el primero en hablar algo avergonzado por la escena y que acababa interrumpir

-Oh-Nami y Akio se separaron rápidamente.

-bueno chicos les presento a Akio mi amigo-dijo nami con una gran sonrisa, nadie se hubiera imaginado que hace unos minutos estaba apunto de matar a alguien

-me parece que lo he visto antes-degozaru-murmuro kimemon

-¿dijiste algo papi?-pregunto momonosuke

Pero Kimemon no contesto y siguió viendo al joven

-Sugoi ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- luffy lo vio con la mirada iluminada

-¿esto?- convirtió su brazo en polvo, y la mirada de luffy se ilumino más- poseo la Hokori Hokori nomi me permite convertirme y manipular el polvo-dijo un tanto avergonzado

-es verdad, no tenias esos poderes cuando yo me fui, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la navegante

-fufufu me parece una buena historia para escuchar- esta vez hablo Robin

-pues entonces dirijámonos a la cocina y de paso preparo una gran delicia para mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan- dijo sanji con corazones en los ojos, corriendo a la cocina

-oye Luffy no crees que se esta tomando demasiada confianza- dijo zoro

-por mi esta bien, si es amigo de nami no debe ser malo- respondió luffy, pero no negaba de que sintió una sensación rara cuando abrazo a Nami

-luffy-san, zoro-san ¿entramos?- pregunto robin siendo ellos tres los únicos que faltaban

-ya voy-contesto luffy

-no, yo prefiero echarme una siesta, no me importa que tendrá que ver ese tipo con la bruja-dijo zoro

Dicho esto todo ya se encontraba dentro la cocina esperando oír la historia

* * *

_**Flashback  
**_

Tres meses antes de encontrarse con sus nakamas

_-_Haredas-ojisan¿que le pasan a esas plantas?- preguntaba Nami viendo una de las extrañas plantas climáticas que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Señorita no debes tocarlas-dijo el anciano meteorólogo-esas plantas almacenan relámpagos, si alguien tiene contacto inapropiado con eso se descargarían 200.000 voltios-pero Nami no le presto atención y una planta se encontraba en sus manos.

-mmm…con que 200.000 voltios eh? Podría utilizarlo clima tact-dijo mirando el pequeño bollo luminoso.

-¡pero que haces suelta eso!- haredas sorprendió a nami eh hizo que soltase de golpe lo que tenia entre las manos. Los ojos de los dos se abrieron como platos y la planta cayo hacia el mar, una luz intensa cegó por unos instantes a todos los presentes seguidos de un sonido ensordecedor.

Luego de unos segundos de lo sucedido, nami parpadeo varias veces.

-¡oe oe oe oe señorita ¿puedes oírme? oe oe oe!- preguntaba el anciano

-¿QUE?- nami solo escuchaba un pitido agudo.

Heredas saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y coloco unas gotas en el oído nami

-pero que estas-

-gotas de lluvia ayuda- dijo heredas volviendo a colocar el frasco en su lugar-ahora debemos verificar si nadie salio herido-levanto a nami, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Nami asintió.

Verificaron en toda Weatheria y por suerte nadie se encontraba herido.

-muy bien nadie se lastimo acá arriba ahora tendremos que verificar abajo- dijo acariciando su barba.

Nami y Heredas se subieron a un pequeño bote y bajaron.

Al bajar vieron un pequeño barco que se encontraba completamente quemado

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo heredas

Descendieron en el pequeño barco –HEY ¿hay alguien?- gritaba nami por la cubierta

-señorita ven pronto- llamo el anciano dentro de una de las habitaciones, y nami fue corriendo

Dentro se encontraba un joven inconciente, con graves heridas, se notaba que el relámpago le dio de lleno. Nami ayudo al anciano a cargar al joven en su bote, el joven recobro la conciencia durante un breve instante.

-tranquilo no te haremos nada- nami tranquilizo al joven-¿puedes decirme si hay alguien mas que tu en el barco?-pregunto

El joven al principio dudo en responderle pero se dio cuenta de que no tenían malas intenciones y contesto –no, sol-empezó a toser sangre

-tranquilo no te esfuerces-dijo Heredas

-solo me encuentro yo-termino de decir y se desmayo

-será mejor que lo llevemos a Weatheria para que lo atiendan los expertos- Nami asintió

Luego de una semana, el chico se encontraba mejor.

-veo que estas mejor-dijo Nami dejando una bandeja con un plato de sopa en el regazo del joven.

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa-lamento causarle tantas molestias-dijo apenado

-¿que? No es molestia, después de todo es mi culpa que te encuentres en ese estado, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Nami

-mi nombre es Akio, Phoil D. Akio ¿y usted?-pregunto muy cortes

-por favor no me trates de usted, me llamo Nami, solo Nami-dijo viendo al joven con una sonrisa

_**Fin flashback**_

- Dos meses y medio después el ya se encontraba en condiciones para seguir su viaje- siguió la historia Nami – aunque eso no explica lo de tus habilidades… - dijo confundida

- esto es reciente nami sucedió hace una semana, por suerte tengo un alto conocimiento sobre las frutas del diablo así que se me fue fácil controlar las habilidades- explico Akio

-ósea que por culpa de Nami casi acabas muerto ¿no?-tercio Luffy, Akio asintió riendo

-tampoco lo digas así-Nami golpeo a Luffy - fue… un accidente- pensó antes de contestar

-ya, pues entonces ¿que paso en todo ese tiempo?- pregunto Robin con una sonrisa picara

- durante ese tiempo- hablo Akio -Nami ayudo en mi recuperación y mientras eso ella me contó todo sobre ustedes y sus viajes- tomo un poco de agua- y yo le conté sobre mi- termino

-es por eso que nos conocías-dijo el pequeño Chopper

-tu no te habrás pasado con Nami durante ese tiempo ¿verdad?-pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y con un aura amenazante.

-por supuesto que no- se defendió Akio -nunca haría eso con una mujer…-esto sorprendió a los chicos presentes ya que lo tomaron de una manera…

-tío quiere decir que tu…-Franky temía por terminar la frase

-que no sea mi esposa- Akio termino la oración, y los chicos respiraron aliviados

-me diste un SUPER susto tío- dijo Franky

-y entonces ¿por que estas aquí?- pregunto Robin -Nami-san dijo que esta zona estaba desabitada y no había ninguna isla cercana

-eso es por que…-se quedo callado y abrió su ojo lo mas grande que pudo -¡es cierto!-golpeo la mesa y abrió la puerta de la cocina, los chicos lo siguieron y en la cubierta se encontraban Zoro, Law y Ceasar inconcientes y la niebla impedía que vieran mas allá del barco.

-¡Chicos tápense los oídos no deben-!-pero fue inútil por que cada uno de los miembros se fueron cayendo inconcientes y lo ultimo que podían escuchar fue el dulce pero tétrico sonido de una flauta.

_continuara~_

* * *

_Que nervios espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic tengan paciencia TwT _

_Zona desabitada: lose soy genial creando nobres…_

Admito todas las críticas, solo si son constructivas o aportan algo (faltas, fallos de estilo, cosas a limar o cosas que les hayan agradado) y en todos los casos agradecería un por qué. Pensad que me estáis ayudando a escribir mejor y que la historia se pueda disfrutar más.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer**__**: **__**One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**_

**Capitulo II**

-eh? ¿Qué paso?-Luffy se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos

-maldito-se escucho una vos entre la niebla - ¡muere!- un objeto filoso ataco de la nada, pero luffy lo esquivo fácilmente

-¿Quién anda hay?-se puso en guardia, entre la neblina se distinguió una sombra y la figura se hizo presente.

-Nami- dijo el chico -¿Quién te hizo eso, estás bien? ¿Dónde están los otros?-

Estaba cubierta de sangre, literalmente, la sangre cubría su rostro y sus piernas también.

-desgraciado ¡deja de burlarte de mi!- corrió y lo ataco con un rayo, de nuevo lo esquivo con facilidad y nami retrocedió

-Nami ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto confundido -respóndeme ¿Dónde están los demás?- paro de atacarlo y rió de una forma escalofriante

-TU LOS MATASTE-su mirada se inundo de furia y asco, la niebla se disipo por un momento y dejo ver los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, con la mirada en blanco y de una forma escalofriante cubiertos de sangre

El pelinegro no pudo evitar gritar

-¿Qué paso aquí, quien les hizo esto?- pregunto arrodillado confundido, furioso se fijo que Usopp se encontraba en la escalera y tenía su kabuto negro clavado en su garganta, mientras que Chopper se hallaba al lado suyo con varias heridas.

Nami se acerco al cuerpo de Zoro y agarro una de las tres katanas, que tenía clavadas en su pecho, se dirigió donde Luffy

-tu lo hiciste, maldito animal-llevo la espada al cuello de Luffy la elevo dando impulso -MUERE-dijo bajando la espada con toda su fuerza.

* * *

-¡Vamos maten a ese monstruo!-gritaban y se escuchaban disparos

El pequeño Chopper estaba siendo perseguido

-No soy un monstruo, tranquilícense, escúchenme por favor-decía el renito en un inútil intento –"_luffy chicos ¿donde están?"-_pensaba

-no te queremos escuchar diablo ¡ALEJATE!-un sujeto arrojo un palo en llamas y acorralo al pequeño.

-¡AHORA DISPAREN!-…

* * *

-zoro~- una melosa voz le susurraba al oído

-mmm-se despertó, y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien, sintió un aura maligna y a la vez familiar

-zoro~ hazlo, mátalos a todos~ ¡te lo ordeno!- el joven se levanto y sintió un punzante dolor proveniente de su brazo y supo a que se enfrentaba

-SANDAI- trato de apartarse de la espada maldita pero fue inútil, se había apoderado de su brazo pero su voluntad seguía intacta y no iba a dejar que lo dominara. Lucho con sus fuerzas y mientras más peleaba mas se apoderaba.

-zoro ya basta- se escucho el grito de una mujer.

-Robin ¡NO! aléjate- pudo pronunciar

-hazlo sabes que quieres hacerlo, ella te traiciono, por eso debes matarla- la espada había tomado control de su brazo derecho y lo manejaba a su voluntad, lo llevo hasta donde estaba Robin y la atravesó de lleno.

-¡NOO!-grito se arrodillo y la sostuvo de su cabeza-¿por que?-empezó a llorar amargamente

-lo sabes muy bien, ella te traiciono, le confesaste tus sentimientos y ella te rechazo y luego de ello se junto con tu peor enemigo- excuso la espada

-ella no tenia la culpa- dijo -yo todavía la amaba-las palabras se entremezclaban con el llanto

* * *

La gente lloraba y el ambiente se encontraba triste

-Capitan Usopp-decían tres niños llorando-lo sentimos mucho no fuimos capas de protegerla-

-niños ¿que les pasa? ¿Donde estoy?-preguntaba desorientado Usopp

-Capitán no se hágale tonto, estamos aquí en la isla- dijo el niño de las gafas

-en serio entonces tengo que ver a –Usopp se detuvo algo nervioso y un gran rojo adornaba las mejillas del joven –chicos…estoy bien, creen que Kay…-

-esta muerta capitán anoche un bandido se metió en su mansión y le disparo- el chico de flequillo lo dijo muy pesadamente

En ese momento Usopp sintió algo romperse en su interior, su cara se volvió de angustia y desesperación, confundido y exaltado pregunto – DEJA DE MENTIR ¿Dónde esta kaya? La tengo que ver-pero no espero respuesta y fue corriendo camino a su mansión, los niños seguían llorando.

El camino a la mansión se hacia mas y mas largo, se volvía algo torturante podía ver desde donde estaba que salían de la puerta con un ataúd negro.

-¡NOOOO!-…

* * *

Mientras tanto el barco

-¡Mizuki Dylan ya basta!- grito Akio al aire y de pronto la melodía paro-no se acerquen a menos que yo se lo diga-ordeno con firmeza.

-aarrg- se escuchaban los gritos de lamento de la tripulación, estaban alucinando y eso era grave, era una tortura lenta y efectiva.

Se acerco a Nami y sacudió su hombro-Nami despierta-

-mmrgg no- solo obtuvo por repuesta

-no me obligues a hacerlo Nami, vamos despierta- de nuevo nada- bien entonces- Akio saco un frasco de su bolsillo, abrió la boca de la navegante e introdujo un liquido verdoso de aspecto grumoso y espeso.

La joven trago el liquido y a los dos segundos se despertó, su cara se puso verde, morada y azul al mismo tiempo, luego vomito sobre el regazo de Akio.

El joven se hecho para atrás con una cara de felicidad por ver a la joven despierta y un poco asqueado por lo sucedido, pero igual contento.

-¡LUFFY NO!- respiro como si fuera acabarse el aire y volvió en si luego de ver donde se encontraba -Akio ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto con cara de asco al ver al joven todo vomitado, él por su parte prefirió ocuparse de el estado de ella.

-¿te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto tratando de limpiarse

Confundida no sabia que responder, luego de unos segundo entendió-si gracias-parpadeo un par de veces-¿Qué paso?-pero akio no respondió a esa pregunta-¿me diste algo verdad? ¿Qué era? todavía siento ese sabor asqueroso en mi boca- dijo limpiándose la lengua.

-lo siento Nami, me obligaste hacerlo- esta ves trato de limpiarse con su capa, pero empeoró las cosas y ahora su capa y su pantalón estaban manchados, el lloriqueo con cara de decepción-ah y en cuanto a lo que es…no querrás saberlo-sonaba algo nervioso.

Se rió por lo dentro por la desgracia de su amigo, pero su cara no lo ocultaba.

-No te rías- se quejo como un chico- toma esto - le ofreció el frasco con el extraño liquido -debes dárselos a todos tus compañeros para que despierten o sino se quedaran encerrados en sus pesadillas para siempre -aclaro, mientras él colocaba el liquido en Momonosuke y Kinemon.

Nami se apuro en cumplir su orden-OH NO, a esta cosa no pienso tocarlo-refiriéndose a Ceasar, Akio no entendió el por que de su actitud por lo que tuvo que hacerlo él.

Ya todos tragaron el liquido asqueroso y surgió el mismo efecto que con Nami, ahora toda la cubierta se encontraba llena de vomito. Todos vieron la escena con asco.

-¡Ya recuerdo!- Kinemon fue el primero en reponerse por completo-ENFRÉNTAME COBARDE- se lanzo sobre Akio y quedaron en el suelo-¡devuélvemela!-

-no se de que me hablas- Akio se trataba de defender, pero el filo de una espada estaba sobre su cuello

Los presentes no entendían la escena, pero decidieron no intervenir por que creían un asunto personal.

—papi detente— el pequeño Momonosuke trato de intervenir, pero Zoro lo detuvo lo cual lo molesto hasta que vio la cara de su padre y entendió el por que de su acción.

—no te acerques hijo-dijo Kinemon con una mirada herida, y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer—devuélvemela— repitió con voz quebrada

Akio se convirtió en polvo para asombro de todos y apareció arriba del barandal del segundo piso -entiende esta mejor con nosotros- sabia perfectamente de que le hablaba, su voz resonó fuerte y firme por todo el barco.

—¡NO! La quiero de vuelta, quiero volver a verla—su voz se estaba quebrando

—de eso no hay inconveniente— tomo bastante aire —¡Dylan Mizuki! Déjense de juegos bajen de una vez— al terminar al lado suyo voló y se posiciono una criatura extraña

—eso…eso es un— Usopp estaba aterrado y no podía pronunciar palabra

—¡un terodáctilo! — finalizo Chopper abrasándose con Usopp

—¡sugoi— los ojos de luffy se iluminaron —oye quieres ser mi naka—fue silenciado antes de terminar por una patada, obviamente de Sanji

—IDIOTA no le ofrezcas eso a cualquiera—dijo este

El terodáctilo, fue cambiando de forma, hasta convertirse en un chico

—akuma no mi— pronuncio Zoro y todos asintieron

Se podía distinguir que era menor que Luffy; moreno, tenia el pelo castaño y corto, llevaba puesto una bufanda y una camisa abierta color verde oscuros con puntos negros, pantalones como los de luffy negros; dos rayas bajaban de sus ojos y tampoco traía calzado.

—no es el único— dijo luffy sintiendo una presencia detrás de ellos

Efectivamente parada sobre la cabeza del león estaba una chica, todo lo contrario al chico, llevaba una mascara de gas color negro, un abrigo gris desabrochado, una remera y pantalón corto blancos y botas estilo militar; tenia en sus mano un instrumento, una flauta aunque con un forma muy extraña y detrás de ella un espada enorme color roja sangre.

—¿eres tú?... —Kinemon pregunto tímidamente

La joven vio quien le hablaba se quito la mascara, dejando ver un rostro de belleza y expresión angelical. Su brillante cabello negro estaba atado; tenía los ojos oscuros y vivos; la tez blanca y las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas.

—tanto tiempo sin verte padre—pronuncio la chica con una dulce voz

_Continuara~_

_Fuuu aquí les traigo otro capitulo, por favor no me maten tengo que continuar…_

Admito todas las críticas, solo si son constructivas o aportan algo (faltas, fallos de estilo, cosas a limar o cosas que les hayan agradado) y en todos los casos agradecería un por qué. Pensad que me estáis ayudando a escribir mejor y que la historia se pueda disfrutar más


End file.
